


Stalemate

by Jenny Colt (LadyBernkastel)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBernkastel/pseuds/Jenny%20Colt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way out of that addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

This was punishment, you knew it very well. Flexing your wrists to try and break free, you felt the rough surface of the rope rubbing against your soft skin, making a soft moan fall from your lips. You could feel his hands traveling down your sides, one stopping at your hip as the other trailed down to your sweet spot. The toy was slowly moved out of you, only to be slammed back in again roughly, making a loud cry of his name scape your parted lips.

It was cruel, to have him keeping you on the edge, but never allowing you to find release. His hand suddenly came up to curl around your throat, gripping at it. You could feel his eyes burning into your face, although the blindfold kept you from finding them. "I told you not to make a sound, now didn't I, filthy brat?" His husky voice rang through your ears, making a shiver roll up your spine.

How were you supposed to do so when he was touching you at every right spot? You could barely control your body from leaning into each of his touches, how would he expect you to keep those noises in? Still, you were in no position to complain, so you bit your lower lip as hard as you could to keep it from coming. His hand started moving again, making the toy move with it, moving in and out of you in a tortuous pace. He wanted to see you come undone, he wanted to hear you beg to be broken.

There was this thing about the two of you; you enjoyed to get dirty, to have someone controling and using you, to have someone hurting you and him, Levi loved the control he had over you, the way he could make you submit to him in any way he wanted, because it was the only thing he ever had control of. He liked to torture you, to play with you. To see how long it'd take until you snapped.

Your lips parted in a silent gasp as you felt a new toy slipping inside of you, your legs twitching as waves of heat were sent down your body. You weren't allowed to talk or make any other sound, or to find your end. It was the punishment for causing their death, for being useless for the others. It was also a way to keep you from falling apart, from drowning into despair and madness. It was to make both you and him alive. Also, a way to fill your seemingly empty hearts.

You were at the verge of snapping, the pressure on your lower belly was so heavy it was about to crack and he could see it by the way your nails digged further into the skin of your hands and the way your hips were shallowly moving against the toys. Clicking his tongue in anger, he pulled them out of you before you could reach any further.

A soft cry of complaint left your lips, head tipping to the side, lip being harshly bit by your teeth. All your body wanted was to find the so deserved end, but your mind wanted the torture to continue, as if it would exorcize the demons from your past. You were breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down fast. One hand moved to cup your breast, his finger tracing circles around the nipple. You felt as his lips fell over your other nipple, his tongue swiping across it slowly, his other hand holding your waist. 

It was almost impossible to keep the sounds from coming, but you forced yourself to your limit, a soft sob escaping your lips for the aching feeling in your hips. "Shitty little brats doesn't get anything." He murmured against your skin, pinching at your nipple. This time you failed in holding back the whimper, which he received with a loud groan.

His touches disappeared from your breasts, a hand gripping tightly at your hips to raise them. Other hand pulling your legs over his shoulders, his short nails scratching lightly at your creamy skin. A loud cry fell from your lips as soon as his hand hit your backside roughly, making another groan sound from him. "You're just making this worse." He hissed dangerously, clicking his tongue once more. His hand raised once again, finding your skin to leave it's mark on it.

You lost count how many times he hit you, your head spinning at the feelings boiling in your body; the aching in your backside from the abuse, the unsatisfied need for more. You called his name softly and begged for him to just let you reach your end. Your answer came as he smacked you one more time, making your body spasm.

"Be quiet, you obnoxious brat." His lips found the back of your knee, nipping lightly at your skin. His hand let go of your hip all of a sudden, making your backside hit the sheets at once, a low cry sounding from you. He slid his fingers down your hips, tracing soft circles on the skin, but never reaching the spot you needed him to do. He raised your hips again, and you shut your eyes tightly behind the blindfold, waiting for the next smack.

Instead of having the pain ring through your body, your legs twitched and your hips rolled upwards. His tongue had slid through you with no further warning. He hummed in contentment, tracing your sensitive skin ever so slowly, only to tease you. One finger moved to rub at your clit, tracing soft circles across it.

A soft whine fell from your lips, but this time he didn't stop what he was doing to complain over it. His lips trailed kisses up until reaching your clit, his tongue sneaking out once more to trace soft circles in the sensitive skin. His finger that was previously massaging you was trailing down until, without a warning, slipped inside of your. His digit's movements matched his mouth's, slow and tortuous, because he enjoyed seeing you squirm and beg for more. 

He pulled your hips more onto him with one hand, inserting a second finger inside of you. Tilting your head back, you called his name loudly. The pressure was growing once more in your lower belly, as heavy as before. You were covered in his fluids, he had been thrown over the edge more times you could count as you were tortured like that, unable to do anything about it.

Before you could feel yourself closer to the end, he pulled away and you could hear him click his tongue again. Before you could complain, you felt as he slowly slipped inside of you; the so familiar feeling of having him fill every inch of you. A relieved moan fell from your lips, and you just wished you could move to explore his back with your hand and thread your fingers in his hair, but you knew it was asking too much.

His hips pulled back slowly, only to slam back in again. His sounds mixed with yours, along the heavy breathing and the noise of skin against skin, filling the entire room. Your voice was taking such a high pitch you believed everyone else could hear you two. His movements grew faster, but still hard and deep. Just as he liked to take you.

Hands gripped tightly to your hips, angling you up for him to have better access, his grunts became louder. Pushing your legs back against your chest, he rested both of his hand on the back of your thighs, bracing himself up. His hips snapped forward once, a scream leaving your lips as he hit the spot that made you see stars. Your head was spinning, you couldn't think properly and he knew it very well. Holding you in that same position, he thrusted over and over and over again, only to hear his name leaving your lips in a way everyone would hear and know whose were you.

"Good brat." He hummed, feeling the tight heat growing in his lower belly. Your sounds were loud and you didn't bother in containing them anymore, you didn't give a damn if everyone would hear you. All you wanted was to find release from the build up tension. He had been torturing you for too long already, you needed to reach it before you went crazy. 

The pressure in your lower belly was now so heavy it was about to crack, and it wasn't the first time in that night. You wondered if he would actually allow you to reach your end this time, silently praying that he would. His eyes cracked open to peer down at you, the sight of your arms tightly tied in the mattress of the bed, the blindfold keeping you from seeing, your parted lips, flushed cheeks and the way your breasts moved as he moved against you slowly pushing away every of his monsters.

He threw his head back, feeling you tightening around him as you were finally thrown over the edge, a loud grunt escaping his lips and mixing with your soft cries of his name. He held your hips as he kept moving; now seeking his own end. His movements were still fast, his eyes watching your fragile body spasming under his. He loved that expression on your face.

After a few more thrusts, he was finally pushed over the edge, his body tensing. He kept moving, riding out the orgasm, before falling on top of you. He didn't bother holding his weight up, he knew you liked the way he crushed you against the sheets. Both of you breathed heavily, trying to come down from your high. He took sometime to recover before finally reaching up and freeing your wrists, bringing them to his lips and kissing them gently. He removed the blindfold from your eyes, for you to finally meet his gray ones.

A pleased sound escaped from your throat and he pulled you to his chest, murmuring softly as he shut his eyes tightly. Your arms wrapped around him, legs tangling with his. Your eyes slipped shut after watching his serene expression for a few moments, contented with just laying there with him. Drifting off to a dreamless sleep, all fears had been expelled from your minds. You felt complete.


End file.
